midianfandomcom-20200214-history
Undead familiar
The necromancer's familiar is quite different than the standard familiar of many mages. While it is not demonic, neither is it a normal animal. The familiar of a necromancer may be either a normal familiar sacrificed so as to reanimate it as an Undead, or it could be an animated corpse of any sort that has been bonded as a familiar. As with any familiar, the Undead familiar of the necromancer gains a new level when its master does, and the ability to act as a competent magical assistant as though it knows all of the necromancer's spells. Also similarly to many other familiars, the Undead familiar gains the trait Sense Supernatural Evil. A necromancer does not need to have a dead animal or zombie as a familiar, and may choose to have (or keep) a normal, living, animal familiar, but does not receive such as a tradition bonus. Even a Demonic familiar may be chosen, if the necromancer is so inclined. In these instances, the familiar does not gain any additional bonuses or abilities, save for the Sense Supernatural Evil trait and other benefits of a normal or demonic familiar. To mitigate this comparative lack of supernatural power, a necromancer's knowledge of death-magic allows the bond with her living familiar to survive should she become one of the Undead; normally familiars fare poorly when their master dies. Maintaining a bond with a Demonic familiar may prove problematic when the necromancer joins the ranks of the Undead. Depending on the pact, such a familiar may remain with its master, or take advantage of the mage's temporary demise to claim her spirit as its own. The necromantic power that fuels the Undead familiar is weakened in the daylight. During the hours of the day, or when exposed to equally bright light, the 'class' abilities from familiar levels 2, 3, and 6—8 are reduced by half, to a +1 for each bonus instead. This applies to the attributes, saves, and other bonuses gained by being an Undead familiar, but does not affect the attributes, et al, of the base Undead type. Familiars gain additional bonuses by level progression in the same fashion as player characters; i.e. two maximum hit points per level, +1 to an attribute every 3 levels, etc; these level-based bonuses are also unaffected by the weakening by daylight, however those listed on the chart below are so affected. It must be noted that the familiar's level is not equal to the necromancer's. At most, the familiar will be two levels behind its master. If the familiar is slain or destroyed, a replacement familiar may be had—after at least one year and one day—but it must start anew at first level. It is possible for a necromancer to have an Undead familiar that is not one of the standard animals common to some other mages. For example, a necromancer may bond a skeletal warrior to him- or herself as their familiar. As the familiar progresses in level, it will gain additional bonuses, listed on the chart below. Note that this is the familiar's level, not the necromancer's. Add 1D8 maximum hit point capacity +2 to all positive-numbered attributes +2 to all saving throws +1D8 maximum hit points Life Sense: can detect the living and the Undead +2 to attacks, +2 to armour class, +2 initiative +2 to all positive-numbered attributes +2 to all saving throws +1 to attacks, +1 dodge, +1 parry, and +1 to armour class Gains some measure of sentience (+2 to Knowledge) and may act on behalf of its master without prior orders Each additional level: +2D4 maximum hit points, +2 to attacks Category:Death Category:Familiar